ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aegis Scream II (Bastok)
I was not able to complete this mission with a 1 wave attack on North Gustaburg. I received 395exp and 396allied notes for the Campaign, however it did not complete the mission. I also was not able to complete this mission with Campaign in Jugner Forest. I came in at the end of the 1st Wave, start of 2nd Wave. Received 460/462, but no mission completion.--Squitt 06:51, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *As the page explains, you will get XP separate from Campaign XP/AN. Most like you have to sit through three waves/battles just like its Offensive counterpart. You'll know when you've completed it when you get your Campaign reward of XP/AN and then will get another reward of more XP only, since you do'nt get the AN until you talk to the NPC in BastokS --JTimmons 17:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) THis doesn't work if your defending Bastok Markets S does it? *I participated in three different battles(Rolanberry Fields once and North Gustaberg twice). Earned 1,180 Experience and 738 Allied Notes to complete this operation. Also updating the article to reflect my rewards. :Tiffany Lynn 02:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Edit Notes As I removed quite a bit of incorrect / not anymore accurate information from the page, I thought I'd add the information, and why I removed them here, together with my experiences of the Operation. I hope this helps! You must obtain at least 1500 xp to complete this campaign Ops *I completed the Operation with a total of 1460 experience points and 733 allied notes which I acquired with 4 different tags. Warning: You can do as many Campaign Battles as it takes to complete the objective, but once you've been to one Campaign Battle, you must not talk to Hieronymus until you complete the objective because he will take your report and consider the Campaign Ops a failiure. *I tried talking to Hieronymus after each battle I participated in and was offered the option to withdraw from the Operation, (which still uses the Op Credit, or at least it did with some other mission I tried it with). You can not cancel out of the Campaign Ops once you've joined a Campaign Battle. *I don't know if it once was like this but as I said above, you get an option to retire from an active mission by talking to the NPC you got it from. It seems to me that if you do a campaign battle for another nation before completing this quest that you will fail the mission (Not confirmed yet though). *I first went into a battle the mission requires you to go into and after that, to assist another nation in an attack to a beastman controlled area. After that, I went to defend an area for the same nation and then returned to my mission and completed it without a failure. A notice saying you have completed the mission will appear in message screen with Experience and Allied Notes upon satisfactory completion of the objectives. *Notes will be granted after reporting back to the Op NPC, not right after completing the Objective. If anyone feels I have removed any useful information, feel free to revert or whatever. ^^ I think the page now has all that is needed. Perhaps the exact numbers for completing the Objective would be nice for some but I wouldn't speculate about them on the main page anyways as the exact numbers seem to be unknown, if the completion even is all about the exp and / or Allied Notes. Almost left the Notes part out completely as it seems more or less not needed but I guess the information there now is, can be useful to some... :Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Completed a *** one with 1460 EXP and 730 AN from one really long battle, no multiple tags. Got 301 EXP and 964 AN. --Alydra 02:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC)